Por esos momentos
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Porque habían momentos en que nada importaba con tal de verles felices y a salvo. Serie de one-shoots y arcos, pedidos abiertos, clasificación T por si las dudas, no soy dueña de servamp.
1. Cosas de gatos

Yop: Ya se ya se, ¿No deberías estar actualizando el resto de los fic? La verdad es que… sip debo hacerlo pero… ¡en este momento traigo una terrible obsesión con Servamp! ¡Y tampoco ayuda que me hayan agregado a un grupo de fans de Servamp! (esta en inglés pero lanzan cada idea para fic e imágenes que me hacen tener estas urgidas ganas de escribir) pero una vez termine con este primer episodio de esta nueva serie de One—shots puedo volver al resto de los fics (Hoenn sin sonido va a mitad de capitulo, pequeños detalles igual, la traducción de Harry Potter y la gente de otro universo se borró y debo volver a traducir los dos capítulos *grito interno*)

Ks: Bien como esto es una serie de one—shots (como pequeños detalles) dejamos aquí el sumary del primer capítulo, las aclaraciones y advertencias.

Yop: El nombre es **"Cosas de gatos** " y las aclaraciones son estas:

—hablar—

"pensar" (la neta sigo sin saber porque lo pongo si por lo general narro lo que piensan pero, me da igual)

Ks: La idea salió de una publicación en Tumblr donde se muestra a Kuro jugando con un puntero laser.

Yop: Acabas de decir parte del sumary…

Ks: Da igual.

Yop: Bien vamos con el fic porque esta nota de autor está tomando mucho espacio.

Ks: okay.

* * *

Una de las partes (que no estaban muy bien definidas si eran buenas o malas) más interesantes de ser un Servamp eran los instintos que uno podía llegar a tener en su forma animal.

Hyde, por ejemplo. Le gustaba que le diesen queso y cepillaran sus púas, o bien hacerse bolita cerca de las flores.

A Lily le agradaba revolotear por ahí y beber del néctar de algunas flores, o extender las alas al sol por un momento.

Jeje era conocido por enroscarse y no moverse mientras sacaba de vez en vez la lengua para olfatear a su alrededor.

A Hug lo podías ver en ocasiones colgado de cabeza en algún oscuro rincón del hotel con aguas termales, o bien podías verle mover las orejas y caminar con las alas plegadas por las paredes del recinto.

Mother en ocasiones daba largos paseos por el bosque en su forma canina y se detenía a rascarse con la pata o echarse a dormir una siesta bajo la sombra de un árbol y medio enterrada en un hueco que ella misma cavara con las patas.

World end buscaba en ocasiones en donde darse un baño de lodo para quitarse el calor que podía llegar a tener, y de paso olisqueaba todo con su redondo hocico.

Y Kuro… bueno Kuro se la pasaba dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero en ocasiones hacía caso a sus instintos de gato, como esa ocasión en que los compañeros de Mahiru habían llevado un aparato pequeño con pocos botones que hacía un ruidito curioso cada cierto tiempo; el vampiro volteaba inmediatamente con grandes y curiosos ojos a la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, logrando unas reacciones algo interesantes en el salón.

Algunas eran expresiones de felicidad al ver la tan linda escena, otras eran de burla al ver como reaccionaba el normalmente flojo gato y una más era curiosa.

No era de sorprenderse que la expresión curiosa era la del amo del vampírico gato. Quien al notar esa reacción observó un poco más sobre las cosas que hacía su amigo en la forma animal.

Tras otras tres reacciones iguales por otros sonidos, Mahiru pensó en poner a prueba la teoría que se le había formado en la mente tras ver como el gato miraba curioso cada vez que su pluma reflejaba el brillo de la lámpara de forma potente.

Aprovechando que Kuro se había dormido en el sofá, fue inmediatamente al cuarto de su tío y saco de un cajón el puntero láser que tenía de repuesto para sus presentaciones.

Poniéndole pilas y tras probar que realmente funcionara, salió de la habitación y espero de manera ansiosa a que su gato se despertara.

Kuro abrió un ojo solo para encontrar un extraño puntito rojo frente a él. No sabía muy bien que era pero estaba más que seguro de que era algo que podía llegar a hacer daño si no hacía algo inmediatamente, así que solo puso una pata para aplastarle, pero al parecer esa cosa era demasiado rápida y juguetona, más que nada porque en vez de estar aplastada bajo su pata, la cosa estaba bailando sobre su pata.

"¿Qué?" el gato quitó la pata y vio que la cosa estaba otra vez en el suelo, y para colmo ahora parecía burlarse de él porque se movía de un lado a otro sin quitarse del campo de visión del gato.

Curioso, el vampiro volvió a poner la pata sobre el objeto, pero este volvió a ponerse sobre su pata.

Mahiru se mordió la lengua para no reírse, ¿Quién hubiera podido decir que su vampiro era todo un gato en regla? Queriendo jugar un poco más apunto un poco más lejos el puntito rojo logrando que Kuro se pusiera de pie y agazapado se acercara a la pequeña luz en el suelo.

Esta vez no se le escaparía, o no, no, no, no, no. Esa cosa se había burlado demasiado de él y su habilidad de mantener la casa a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiese ser peligrosa para él y su eve, (Más que nada sentía que era muy problemático tener que lidiar con un eve lastimado o algo así debido a alguna araña) con cuidado se acercó y luego dio un salto cayendo encima de la cosa.

Sonriendo internamente decidió ver si realmente había ganado la batalla solo para encontrar que la cosa estaba en la pared.

— ¿Cómo?— Se preguntó, antes de tomar su forma humana y acercarse a inspeccionar la cosa esa.

— ¿Ha?— Se dijo al ver bien que era una luz roja, "Alguien nos ha estado apuntando con una mira" fue su conclusión.

"Una mira es malo, Mahiru puede morir" intentando ver de dónde provenía el maldito punto rojo siguió con el rabo del ojo la trayectoria.

Mahiru se quedó totalmente quieto al ver como su vampiro volteaba a verle con algo de enojo y preocupación que inmediatamente paso a confusión y luego a lo que parecía ser vergüenza.

—….Mahi… ¿Desde cuándo estas apuntando con eso?

— ¡L Lo siento Kuro! –Tartamudeó levemente al verle — Es que en la escuela parecías totalmente un gato y quería ver si mi teoría era cierta —Inmediatamente dejó de apuntar con el láser y levanto las manos en forma de defensa y que no tenía ninguna mala intención —Esto no hace daño, solo sirve para apuntar cosas y jugar con gatos así que... la verdad nunca espere que te movieras tanto. Perdón si te asuste— Terminó de excusarse el estudiante.

Kuro suspiró.

Malditos instintos gatunos… y cosas que apuntan lucecitas burlonas en el suelo. Por su culpa ahora estaba otra vez en su forma gato escondiéndose bajo el sofá para que su eve no viese el fuerte sonrojo que tenía.

Tuvo que haberse visto muy tonto persiguiendo algo que no existía en primer lugar y ¡Ahí estaba otra vez!

La risa de Mahiru llenó el apartamento por unos segundos, sorprendiendo al vampiro.

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo con el joven solo lo había escuchado reír tan sinceramente y abiertamente en dos ocasiones.

La primera tras re enfrentarse con Sakuya y la segunda era en ese preciso momento.

Kuro ladeó la cabeza.

Le gustaba ese sonido, sonaba como la pequeña campanilla que traía enredada al cuello, solo que más cálido, más feliz, más vivo.

—Perdón Kuro, pero es que… — El eve volvió a reír al ver como su vampiro volvía a caer en el truco del láser.

Al gato no le importaba mucho en ese momento.

Si hacer caso a estos tontos instintos causaba que su eve se relajara a ese grado entonces seguiría dejando que estuvieran en control por un tiempo más.

Claro que su perezosa mente ya tenía una venganza muy bien merecida contra el castaño, y esta estaría lista una vez atrapara a esa burlona luz roja.

—Meaw, no puedo con esto— Se dijo por lo bajo antes de volver a perseguir la lucecita.

* * *

Yop: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero escuchar sus opiniones pronto xD

Ks: Bien este es el primer episodio de dos que se planean postear el día de hoy, y de paso agradecemos a Chiyo Asakura por ser la beta de este fic.

Yop: bien hora de decir ica mayolo xinompaqui y esperen el siguiente ep.

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	2. Cura

Yop: Bien esto es algo de flufy angst que he estado tratando de hacer desde hace un rato y al fin tengo la forma de hacerlo xD así que aquí está.

Ks: El episodio se llama, **cura**.

Yop: Y la cosa va así, Mahiru cae con una fiebre y ahora le toca a Kuro ayudar a su eve en tiempos de delirios.

Ks: las aclaraciones son las mismas que el capítulo pasado, así que entremos al fiction.

Yop: ¡y este va dedicado a la genial y maravillosa persona que es mi beta! ¡ **Chiyo Asakura**! ¡Espero te guste!

* * *

El despertador sonó de la manera en que siempre lo hacía: ruidosa.

Las largas orejas de Kuro se movieron, en inconformidad tras escuchar el sonido, levantando un párpado para ver la hora y luego volver a cerrar el ojo.

Sabía que su humano tardaría un aproximado de hora y media para arreglar todo antes de tomarle por el cuello y colocarlo en su cabeza, indicando que era hora de ir a clases. Sin embargo, el vampiro abrió los ojos y volteó a ver con algo de extrañez a la cama tras que pasaran algunos segundos más de lo habitual y la alarma siguiese sonando.

—Oi… Mahiru… la alarma es muy ruidosa— Se quejó tras saltar a la cama del humano.

El movimiento pareció tener efecto pues el chico se levantó y dejando escapar algunos extraños quejidos apagó el aparato.

A pesar de que el profesor le había dado libre el día debido al sobre esfuerzo que el joven hizo en el festival deportivo, Mahiru aseguró que iría a clases, pero al parecer esa decisión estaba teniendo dudas en la mente del humano (O al menos eso pensaba el gato) porque el chico se quedó sentado viendo a su regazo durante unos minutos antes de sacudir la cabeza y finalmente levantarse de la cama.

Kuro empezó a debatirse entre seguir al chico por el resto de la casa o volver a dormir. Cuando no recibió el rutinario saludo matutino que el joven le daba decidió seguirle, más que nada porque si algo le pasaba en ese estado significaría mucho problema con el cual no quería lidiar.

El chico se cambió de ropa, y se puso los zapatos antes de tomar la mochila, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y por poco se golpea en la nuca de no ser porque su vampiro se transformó y lo tomó en brazos.

Kuro pensó que el chico haría algún escándalo sobre eso para después agradecerle, levantarse y seguir con su camino. Pero en cambio, un doloroso quejido acompañado de una agitada respiración fue la respuesta a sus acciones.

Preocupado sus ojos se posaron en la cara del humano, y su inmortal corazón dio un fuerte latido de miedo.

El chico estaba inconsciente, la cara torcida en dolor, la piel estaba muy pálida y hacía que el extraño sonrojo sobresaliera más de lo debido, aparte del extraño calor extra que sacaba el joven en cada exhalación y de todo el cuerpo en sí.

Tentativo, puso una mano en la frente del chico e inmediatamente la retiró. Dando la información que necesitaba.

Su eve estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Mordiéndose el labio, levantó al chico y corrió a la habitación que compartían, acomodando en la cama al castaño y despojándolo del chaleco y corbata escolar así como de los zapatos.

Una vez seguro de que estaría más cómodo así, le tapó con las sabanas y trató de recordar cómo se supone que debía bajar la fiebre.

¿Había algún medicamento para eso? Era lo más probable. ¿Debía poner hielos?

—Ts… Lily ha de saber de esto— Se dijo antes de tomar el teléfono de su eve y salir de la habitación, no sin antes dejar abierta la puerta.

Marco el número que necesitaba mientras hacía su camino al almacén del baño, si había algún medicamento para eso tenía que estar ahí.

—All Love, ¿Cómo lidio con una fiebre?— Dijo apenas escuchó que su hermano se puso el teléfono en el oído.

— ¿Ha?— Lily sabía que Kuro no decía parte de su nombre e iba directo al grano si no era una emergencia, y otra cosa que decía lo era, fue el hecho de que el fuese el que llamara, el nunca hacía eso.

—Bueno, por lo general hay medicamento para eso, pero hay que ver si la persona es alérgica al mismo. Así que lo mejor es con un trapo húmedo en la frente y agua o té tibio, asegúrate que el agua en la que metes el trapo sea fresca y debes tener un termómetro a mano, si la temperatura es más de 36.9 grados debes marcar a un médico inmediatamente, las cosas se pueden poner muy peligrosas si llega a más de 38 grados y no baja— explicó.

—Entiendo, ¿Cómo es la medicina? Y ¿Puedes checar con las subclases de Cild si Mahiru tiene alergia? Estaré en su teléfono gracias por la información— Dijo antes de colgar y tomar del gabinete del baño el objeto que necesitaba, luego fue a la cocina por una bandeja, un trapo y algo de agua fría.

—Que dolor— Se dijo el vampiro tras poner el trapo en la frente de su eve — ¿Por qué debes de sobre esforzarte tanto si es tan problemático?— Susurró antes de sentarse al lado de la cama.

* * *

—…k Kuro…— la rasposa voz de Mahiru hizo que despertara y viera a su alrededor.

El chico aún estaba dormido y al parecer estaba soñando con él. El vampiro no sabía si sentirse alagado o avergonzado del hecho.

—…n no… m ama… t tío….k Kuro— Los quejidos de su eve le volvieron a sacar de sus pensamientos y enfocarlos en la cara del humano quien no dejaba de retorcerse demostrando el dolor que le producía la fiebre —Mahiru— Susurró preocupado.

—…n no… p por favor no me dejen…

Los ojos del vampiro se abrieron en sorpresa y preocupación. Al parecer su eve estaba bajo uno de los efectos de la fiebre: Delirios.

Lleno de pánico puso su mano en la cara del joven aguantando el hecho de que el contacto le pudiese quemar, su única preocupación en ese momento era traer de regreso al humano al estado de tranquilidad que su mente necesitaba para aguantar la fiebre.

— ¿K Kuro?— El vampiro vio que el chico había abierto los ojos.

Pero lo que vio no le gustó.

Los orbes del niño estaban nublados en dolor y cansancio, pena y miedo bailan entre las lágrimas que amenazaban en hacer su carrera por las mejillas del frágil humano.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Kuro pudo observar la duda que su mente necesitaba para volver a la calma.

Dando un suspiro, el vampiro se volvió a sentar en la cama del joven poniendo una de sus manos encima de la del enfermo y otra en el pelo del chico, haciendo movimientos que relajaron de poco a poco el cuerpo del niño.

—Estoy aquí Mahiru. No me iré— Le respondió con un tono sincero.

— ¿En serio? ¿No te iras c como mama?— Preguntó el niño con una esperanza que daba dolor de escuchar.

—Lo prometo Mahiru. No me iré— El vampiro soltó la mano del chico para poner un nuevo trapo húmedo en la frente y luego dar otros cariñitos en el pelo del muchacho. –Jamás me iré a menos que tú me lo pidas— agregó.

El niño sonrió en su estado de media conciencia y a pesar de que era una sonrisa cansada, también estaba llena de paz y alivio.

—Gracias.-

El vampiro tarareo un sí, antes de volver a hablar.

—Duerme, cuando despiertes te tendré algo para que te sientas mejor —Con esa promesa el niño se dejó llevar al mundo de la inconciencia.

Kuro observó bien a su eve.

Realmente cumpliría su promesa.

El chico le había salvado tantas veces de sí mismo que solo era normal para él tratar de devolverle el favor.

Puede que no entrara a su mente como el humano lo había hecho con él. Pero sin duda alguna le había logrado traer de vuelta. Y ahora cuidaría de él hasta que esos ojos volviesen a estar llenos de energía y felicidad.

Hasta entonces, él podía lidiar con tener que dar tentativas palmadas al pelo del chico o tener que usar las colas de su suéter como manos extras al momento de poner el trapo húmedo, o tener que aguantar la risita conocedora de sus hermanos.

Dos días después, Kuro supo que no importaba lo que sus hermanos y sus eves le dijesen. Todo había valido la pena, con tal de ver una vez más la bola de energía de su humano.

Quien con una gran sonrisa le agradecía el haber cuidado de él, y le ofrecía su ramen favorito en agradecimiento.

Y bueno… ¿Quién era el para rechazar tanta amabilidad?

* * *

Yop: ¡Espero te allá gustado! A ti y a todos los lectores. nwn

Ks: Ya saben la forma de petición es a través de pm o bien de comentarios, esperamos su opinión.

Yop: Y por ahora es momento de decir ica mayolo xinompaqui…

Ks: … Y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
